Mickey's Trailer
Mickey's Trailer was released in 1938. The American animated short film produced by Walt Disney Productions and released by RKO Radio Pictures. The cartoon stars Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy on a near disastrous road trip in a travel trailer. It was directed by Ben Sharpsteen and features the voices of Walt Disney as Mickey, Clarence Nash as Donald, and Pinto Colvig as Goofy. Animators include Ed Love, Louie Schmitt, Johnny Cannon, Don Patterson, Clyde Geronimi, Tom Palmer, Frenchy de Trémaudan and Cy Young. Synopsis Mickey, Donald and Goofy are taking a cross-country trip in a trailer. While Mickey prepares breakfast, Donald takes his bath and Goofy drives. It's time for breakfast and Goofy rushes to eat without stopping the car. The enter a restricted area. Horrified, Goofy rushes to the driver's seat and accidentally disconnects the car and the trailer having Mickey and Donald go down a pathway willy nilly and nearly killed several times. Eventually the reconnect with the car and are safe but the clumsy Goof never notices. The movie starts at what seems like a small house in a natural setting. Mickey walks out the door and says, "Oh boy! What a day!" Then, he pulls a lever and walks inside. The house is converted into a trailer (with the natural setting in the shape of a giant hand fan revealed to be a city dump) and Goofy's car is released from the side. Then, Goofy starts driving through the countryside while Mickey makes breakfast (corn on the cob, baked potatoes, watermelon, coffee, and milk). Meanwhile, Donald can't wake up, even when his alarm clock rings and pulls off his blanket. Thanks to a secret controlboard, Mickey manages to rouse him for a machine-assisted bath. Later, the bath is converted into a dining area. When Mickey rings the dinner bell, Goofy foolishly leaves the driver's seat - while the car and trailer are still in motion and without stopping - for breakfast. After several mishaps during the meal, Goofy notices that no one is in the driver's seat and accidentally and unknowingly unhitches the trailer in his panic to resume driving and goes on his way. The trailer rolls downhill on an epic runaway adventure, nearly crashing into a truck and two trains and is a wreck on the inside (but okay on the outside) by the time it's miraculously rehitched to the car. Unaware of the dramatic events, Goofy says in the end, "Well, I brought you down, safe and sound." Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy Trivia *Pete makes a cameo in this cartoon where he is seen driving a truck during the "Runaway Trailer" sequence featuring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Censorship *Sometimes, this cartoon cuts out the part where Goofy struggles with the corncob, during the part in which he sticks his fork in a light socket and then, the resulting electric shock pops the corn. *In the Swedish broadcast of From All of Us to All of You, the scene where Goofy sticks his fork in a light socket is cut, along with most of the trailer's way downhill. Other references This cartoon was later adapted into a comic strip story titled The Unhappy Campers in which they replaced Donald with Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse and Pluto. This was because Donald was not a character in the Mickey Mouse Comic Strip at the time. The film is also part of the Christmas show From All of Us to All of You. The film was also incorporated into the 1983 film The Outsiders. Home video releases VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Special Edition * The Spirit of Mickey Laserdisc * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections: Volume Two DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites - Volume 7: Extreme Adventure Fun Gallery 27005.jpg 27006.jpg 27007.jpg 27008.jpg 27009.jpg 27010.jpg 27011.jpg 27012.jpg 27013.jpg 27014.jpg tve19052-19380506-1006.jpg tve27383-19380506-1006.jpg tve31611-19380506-1006.jpg|"Hey, who's drivin'?" Tumblr m0fpmtdhsK1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_m0fnrjY4iR1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Goofy about to eat potato.jpg Things-You-Didnt-Realize-About-Yourself-You-Can-Make-Millions-Smile.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:1938 shorts